


Heatstroke

by Yusa1101



Series: Heatstroke [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Damnit it's so short, F/M, hot summer, i tried to make it longer but i'm just busy, yato weakness, yorozuya banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: Kagura's facing the worst nightmare of every Yato. The fact that she had a job on this day is no easy task.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Heatstroke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Heatstroke

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 3/10/20
> 
> Some edits on the spacing at the last paragraphs

"It's hot....why today's summer so hot?" The pale skinned, vermillion haired girl mouthed in frustration. Today was exceptionally hot considering it's in the middle of summer. Even her umbrella cannot fend of the heat she experienced. Not to mention, she's already on the verge of fainting herself.

"Why the hell do we need to work in this heat? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GAMBLING, WE CAN ALREADY BUY AN AC." She vented her frustration towards the silver permed head walking in front of her, who's fanning himself with his hand. 

Maybe it's because of the heat, he immediately retort, "SHUT UP WILL YOU? WHO'S FAULT THAT BROKE THE ONLY FAN IN THE HOUSE? HUH?"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO BUY A NEW ONE?"

"I'm working on it, OK! You brat better be grateful that this Gin-san was willing to work for the sake of your comfort!"

"Comfort, my ass! You're only thinking of yourself."

The glasses wearing Shinpachi sighed as he looked at both of them, bickering to no end. Even the heat's getting into him. "Can both of you stop fighting for once? It's already hot and your making this even hotter!"

Both of them stopped and look him dead in the eye. Kagura snorted, "yeah right, glasses like you won't ever understand us humans."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? AM I NOT HUMAN ENOUGH? YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN YOURSELF." 

He immediately calmed down. "We won't get anywhere with this. Let's just split up so we can cover more area."

Both of them look at each other and agreed. Rather than bickering, they'd rather finished the work and get the money fast.

"Seriously why do we took the job anyway? It's just a lost cat." Kagura seemed highly disturbed. Well it's not the first time they received this kind of job, it's just that she wanted to work inside to relieved the heat that practically burn her body. 

Gintoki smirked, "Kagura-chan, you don't understand. The cat belonged to some rich guy's daughter and they've already offered tons of money as rewards. Just think about all the sukonbu you can buy."

Kagura sighed, giving up and started walking away while the other two just stare at her dissapearing figure. She didn't even bother to start an argument. 

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay, Gin-san?"

Shinpachi turned to face his employer, who started picking his nose. "This is kagura we're talking. I'm sure she's fine. "

"But she looks a bit paler than usual."

"I said she's gonna be okay. Now hop to it, Patsuan."

XX

"It's hot..." Kagura walked along the streets in Kabuki district. To be honest, she's not even aware of her surrounding and just let her feet dragged her body. 

Her weakness towards the blazing sun frustrates her. She can't help it. The strongest being in the universe can't even handle the sunlight. Maybe yatos were cursed to be in the darkness, alone and lonely, she thought. 

She brought up the photo of the cat, trying to remember the features before she start searching. The name "Mei"inscribed on the photo. Blue eyes and a white body with black stripes. 

She put away the photo as her eyes trained towards the streets. With her umbrella in hand, she roams through the street while occasionally stealing glances at alleys and narrow walkways. 

Not for long though as she stumbled on her feet while walking. 'What is wrong with me?' Her head throbbed. Sweats continued dripping from her body. It's almost as if she's walking on sand. 

Her vision almost faded as everything seems like a blur to her. It became harder for her to walk as each steps takes every ounce of energy in her. Even her grip with her umbrella felt weak in her hands. 'It's hot.' 

She kept walking despite her eyes failing her. To make things worst, her breathing became harder as she struggled to keep herself standing. 

Her struggle was futile as her legs give away causing her umbrella to slip from her hands, exposing her skin to the sunlight. She can feel the burns it inflicted the moment it touches her skin. Her eyes closed to brace the impact as her body slowly dropped to the hard ground. 

It never came. 

Her breathing hitched when she felt strong hands holding her body from falling. No doubt it's a man. 'Gin-chan?' She can't make out who's the one who held her before she can feel herself being lifted off the ground. 

Not sure where they headed but she can hear his faint voice muttered 'China'. With that, her consciousness faded. 

XX

The taste of pure bliss. That's what she felt right now. As if a dessert become an ocean. Her thirst quenched as water flow into her mouth, cooling down her body. Not to mention the wet sensation she felt on her forehead as the immense heat from her body slowly lifted out. Her throbbing head was slowly relieved and she can't feel the burns eating her skin.

It feels peaceful...

Wait a minute. Where did she get the water? And on top of that, who's the one who gave her water? 

Now that she think about it, she can feel a soft touch on her lips as the water flows inside her. Is it a water bottle? Wait.. Wait.. It can't be. 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open but immediately closed due to blazing sun penetrating her eyes. She tried once again before she saw a familiar crimson eyes staring into hers. His face was a little too close for her own comfort but he did hold a bottle of water. 

She looked around, trying to examined her surrounding as well as questioning how the hell of all people, it's the sadist that found her. She immediately noticed that they're in the park, under a tree to cover them from the sun. Her umbrella was placed nicely above her. She looked at him in disgust. 

"What are you doing here? What did you do to me?" She pointed her fingers accusingly towards him. Suddenly, she felt something wet fall from her head. She picked it up before noticing that it's actually his cravat. His jacket covered her arms to keep the sunlight from touching her. 

"Is this what you said to your saviour? I should at least get some gratitude from saving a burning pig on the ground."

She didn't have the energy to fight and just throw the cravat right on his face and ordered him to give her the bottle. Well, knowing him, it won't be so easily as he put on his sadistic grin. 'Damnit that hideous grin again..'

"Call me Master."

Now she's annoyed as she tried to stood up but noticed her legs were still wobbly so she gave up on that. Seeing that sadist enjoying himself hurts her pride. Her ego won't lose to him as she'd rather just die from thirst rather than succumbed to his sick play. Taking her umbrella, she closes it and hit him in the head. Well, almost as Sougo casually dodges it. 

She rest her body on the tree trunk, considering that today is not a good day for their usual sparring. The heat can kill her. She'd rather just relaxed under the tree. 

Sougo seemed to understood her intention as he sat beside her, giving her the bottle. Kagura took it and drank the whole thing. 

He look at her and his eyes slowly drifted towards her lips. Her soft plump lips over his. 

"Thanks anyway." Kagura thanked him while facing the park, not daring to see his face as a light blush started creeping up her face. Trying to let go of her pride and thank this man is a workload of task to her. 

Sougo just replied with his deadpan face. "You owe me." 

Kagura put out her wtf face.'This is why I don't want to be indebted by him.' Her inner self screamed in annoyance. 

"But I guess you already did so I just leave it at that" he rose up, taking his sword with him. 

She looks confused, "Huh? What is it?"

He started walking, leaving her behind with his jacket. "I've got work to do so you can return it anytime."

"Hey, you still haven't answer my question."

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Kagura stunned as her mind slowly rewinded back when she's still unconscious. That soft touch she felt on her lips. Is it really? 

Her face reddening from embarassment. So it is him. "YOU PERVERT!! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING?"

Sougo retort with his deadpan face as he stuck out his tongue. "Well,maybe if you stop spilling water I won't have to. Or you'd rather be a dried squid perhaps."

Kagura was ready to launch at him when something from the bushes nearby start jumping onto her head before running away. She noticed immediately the figure. "Huh, Mei?" 

The cat seems to know it's name as it started running away. Kagura stood up, wriggling her hands to make sure her senses is back to normal before stretching her body. She stare back at the path where he left her. Picking up her umbrella and Sougo's jacket, she run full speed to chase it. Maybe next time she'll get him.

As she ran,her fingers running through her lips. She's reminded by his touch. His lips were soft and warm. She can felt the gentleness in his kiss. 'I want to feel it again' she blushed at the thought... No way. She shook her head, finally closing in on Mei. The cat turned into a corner and kagura was ready to lunged at her before she bump into someone. 

"Gin-chan.." 

"Gin-san, I caught her" he held up the cat who was trying to escape. "Great job, Shinpachi. Now of we go. I wanna go pachinko after this."

"What about the fan?" Shinpachi asks. Clearly he was also disturbed by the lack of cold air in the office

Gintoki flashed his dead fish eyes. "Ah that, I'll just ask that old Gengai to fix it. I'm sick of trying to find a single fan and ended up being insulted and chased by weird people."

Kagura pull gintoki by the collar, "don't play around, you jerk. I want an AC and a ton of sukonbu so you better forget your stupid gambling and feed this girl."

Shinpachi look at her, 'well she's clearly back to normal' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this really short story. I tried my best so i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
